Dare my Favorite Kirby Characters(and my OCs)!
by sweetmelodi
Summary: I have lots of hiatus, so I will apologize with this story. Just a random story I came up with. Nothing special really :P.
1. The Randomness Begins

Sweetmelodi: Hello everybody. I apologize for all the HAITUS on my other stories, so to show that, I decided to make this story!

Magolor: Please don't tell me this is another one of those dare things. I have suffered way to much already...

Sweetmelodi: Unfortunately, it is. If somebody hurts you or Marx, THEY WILL PAY DEARLY.

Marx: The rules are no cursing, no death unless Sweetmelodi says it can happen, no M rated stuff, no romance cuz that's gross...

Me(I got tired of typing my name a lot): When did you get here? No romance, what kind of rule is that?!

*All the characters I actually like spam in*

Kirby: Poyo~

Meta Knight: poyo?

02: PoYo?!

Marx: *eye twitches*AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!(at least that's what I think his death scream sounds like...)

Everybody without ear protection: *dies*

Me: *sighs and pats Marx's head* Calm down, the annoying people will be dealt with eventually... I hope. I command that we listen to Bad Apple as an outro!

*everybody randomly Harlem Shakes as Bad Apple plays in the background*

**Disclamr: I don't own Kirby, Hal does. I don't own anything but my OCs which will be introduced next chapter.**


	2. Galacta's Cake

Marx: Do you like waffles?

Magolor and Grill: Yeah we like waffles!

Marx: Do you like pancakes?

Meta and Dedede: Yeah we like pancakes!

Marx: Do you like French toast?

Taranza and Sectonia: Yeah we like French toast!

Marx: Way to-

Me: Please hush. We need to start the chapter. Oh C'MON! Only ONE review?! Well, that will do for now. OMN, I almost forgot. My OCs!

*MY OCs: Star, Riri, and Fifi spam in* (Star is a Halcandran with a scarf similar to Sectonia's. She has a cloak and hood that both fade from white to blue. Riri and Fifi are twin Noddies. Riri has a yellow cap and a tuft of cream-colored fur, and Fifi has a blue cap with a sky blue tuft of fur.)

Me: Now that that's done, Drawcia, announce the dares!

Drawcia: xXSilent DreamerXx says,

There's already lots of these dare thingamajiggies, but hey, why not? They're fun :D

Magolor: *hands him a Landia plush* Hahaha!

Magolor(again): sorry 'bout that. Here's a cupcake :3

Galacta Knight and Meta: be nice to each other for the rest of the chapter.

Marx: do whatever you want to Kirby. Have fun!

Kirby and Dedede: have a contest to see who could last the longest without food :P

Well, that's all I have :P

~Dreamer

PS do you accept OCs?

Me: Of course I accept OCs, but only up to two a chapter or so. It's hard to type all this when I have school.

Magolor: GREAT ANCIENTS IT'S LANDIA! Oh, sweet a cupcake. *nom nom*

Star: You still aren't over that "incident" are you?

Magolor: Of course I am. A four headed dragon tried turn burn me to a crisp. I'd get over that really easily! T_T

Galacta and Meta: *crosses arms and pouts* but he tried to kill me...

Me: If you don't obey, off to the pit of fan girls.

Galacta and Meta: O_o We will do whatever you say, just DON'T send me there! Hi _friend_! :D

Marx: Oh this is gonna be fun~

Kirby: *gulps*

*I am sorry, but this event has been censored due to the extreme violence that cannot be mentioned... O.o*

Me: Oh. My. Nova. Is he dead?!

Marx: Heeheehee~ Maybe~

Everybody else: O_o *slowly backs away*

Marx: :3

Galacta: META DID YOU STEAL MY CAKE?! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!

Meta: O.O *runs for his life*

Riri: Oh c'mon, it's just cake.

Kirby: *gets revived* Dedede, I challenge you to a starvation battle!

Dedede: Oh it's on like Donkey Kong!

*After about a day*

Dedede: I can't take it anymore! *scarfs down a donut* Kirby how do you do it?

Meta: *gets clobbered by Galacta for stealing his (or her, you never know with this guy) cake*

Kirby: I do practically eat all the time. It would take a long time for that food to digest, so I'm full all the time!

Fifi: Well, that's the end of this chapter! See you all next time!

Riri: COOKIES!


End file.
